Red Carpet
by syla04
Summary: Just what it means, features Bleach, Naruto and Inuyasha


**Red Carpet **

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own any characters from Bleach, Naruto, and Inuyasha, with the exception of Chihiro and the plot of this fanfic story.

**Note:** All comments are accepted and will not be looked down upon. All are entitled to their rights of freedom to express one's opinion.

**Now onto the story….**

* * *

><p><strong>Syla:<strong> "Hello everyone, I am here at the Red Carpet event of Fanfic Awards. It is so busy and lively here, the celebrities all look stunning in their dresses and suits. Oh look there is Rukia! She looks absolutely beautiful in her Black dress. (Walks over to Rukia) "Hi Rukia, I must say you look fabulous as always."

**Rukia:** "Thank you (looks at camera and waves) and so do you."

**Syla:** Aren't you a darling. I hope you don't mind if take some of your time to answer a few questions on behalf of FTV (Fanfic TV, made-up media organization).

**Rukia:** "Definitely, go right ahead."

**Syla:** "Thanks, So how was your experience while shooting Bleach?"

**Rukia:** "It was great, I mean the cast was just wonderful and the director is amazing. Mr. Noriyuki Abe is an honor to work with, especially to have the opportunity to act as one of the main protagonists is just rewarding in itself. "

**Syla:** "Yes, Mr. Abe is such a prestigious and well accomplished director in the anime industry. Could you tell us how Ichigo and Renji are like apart from shooting? And your relationship with them of set?"

**Rukia:** "Ha ha ha, um Renji, wow he's truly a great friend. He's very supportive and dedicated. He loves his role and takes it seriously. He has always liked his character and when Mr. Abe had him roped in for the role he was ecstatic. There is some much similarity in his character and himself, they both are a true comedian at heart and we share a great brother and sister relationship."

**Syla:** "And Ichigo?"

**Rukia:** "Ichigo is actually my best friend. We were friends long before getting enrolled into Bleach. He is funny, sweet, but most of all quiet. I know talk about total opposite! But that's the truth. He is really serious and dedicated towards his career, and that's what I admire about him.

**Syla:** "Apart from that we all know that not only do you play Rukia but you also had the role of Hisana."

**Rukia:** "Yes, That was really nice and cool to be asked to play two characters on Bleach. It was exciting that the two characters are so similar in appearance but so different in personality. It was a great experience."

**Syla:** "I and a lot of your fans wanted to know how it was like for you to act as your husband's adopted sister."

**Rukia:** (Laughs) "It was actually fun, nothing awkward. We just wanted to do justice to our character and that is what we did. The fact that we are married did not hinder us but really made it easier to interact in our roles."

**Syla:** "One last question, so we know that you are going to do a photo shoot for Bleach and herd that your daughters are also to take part in it."

**Rukia:** (Smiles) "When they came in to ask me to do the shoot they also informed me of their wish to do a few shots of the younger Hisana with baby Rukia. They asked me and Byakuya if they could get our daughters to play the part in the shoot. Once the girls' herd of this, they were so happy, and so we really couldn't say no to our angels. Though Byakuya was against it at first, because he didn't want our children to be dragged and influenced by the media than they already were by being our children."

**Syla:** "Thank you for taking the time to answer our questions and wish you all the best with your career. Oh and lastly I'd like to congratulate you and Byakuya on your new baby boy."

**Rukia:** "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak and share my experiences. Byakuya and I are grateful to our fans and your blessings for our boy. (Looks at camera and smiles before walking off towards Byakuya)

**Syla:** "Byakuya and Rukia is truly a beautiful couple and wish their family happiness. Now before we can go onto seeing other hot celebs, we need to take a short commercial break on FTV."

* * *

><p><strong>Syla:<strong> "Hey guys, here with FTV at the red carpet of the Fanfic Awards. We previously met up with Rukia from Bleach and now joining us here is also another member from the Bleach cast, none other than the main villain, Aizen Sosuke. So Aizen, tell us how you feel about being one of the nominees for this year's 'Best Antagonist' of the Year?"

**Aizen:** "Great, There are so many potential and better villain characters enacted by promising actors. So it does not mean that I will receive the award this year. I just wish all the nominees good luck and may the best win."

**Syla:** "Now I noticed that not only did you and your wife show up, but your daughter as well. Despite her role in Bleach, how does it feel to have your whole family her tonight. Because we know that you see each other at shooting, but it really rare to see you all coming to Awards events such as tonight with your daughter.

**Aizen:** "Ha ha yes Yuzu, normally does not show up to these events due to other functions or meetings with her family and friends that she miss out on her time being occupied with studies and shooting. But tonight my family and I are really excited it's been so long since me, Rangiku and Yuzu been present to an Award function as a whole. It's usually my wife and I that do come, so tonight is very special to us all."

**Syla:** "Ah yes definitely, can you tell us how different you are from your character in Bleach?

**Aizen:** "Woah, where to begin, um…..well as you all know my character from bleach is obviously evil where as I am a happy married man with a lovely daughter. HA ha ha….my character is greedy, manipulative, able to monopolize a society. Now those traits I do not have, because if I did then you would all know of my world domination (laughing). But the things that we share is that we both are charming, determined, and I can be cunning when needed."

**Syla:** "Thank you Aizen for joining me and may your family and you enjoy the rest of the evening."

**Aizen:** "Thank you and bye my fans!" (Looking at camera and salutes before leaving)

**Syla:** Suddenly gets bumped by someone and they apologize "Oh hey! It's no problem, but since you two are here, would you mind if you answer a few questions for FTV?"(Both nod their heads in agreement then looking into camera) "As you people can tell, here with us is the handsome Itachi and the gorgeous Kurenai. "So you two how is your evening going so far?"

**Itachi:** "Great, we both got to meet the others and talk to our good friends Ulquiorra, Soifong and Sango."

**Syla:** "Now Itachi Did you know or somewhat guessed that you're brother-in-law was also going to be from your cast in Naruto?" (Kurenai Laughs)

**Itachi:** "Um…In the beginning we were all good friends and when time went by, we all and I mean all could see some chemistry between the two. Like Orochimaru is totally cool and charming, nothing compared to his role as the notorious villain. He clearly charmed Kurenai long ago, which led to their successful marriage."

**Kurenai:** "It was so not fair! I didn't know I was so obvious about my feelings towards Orochimaru, but clearly I was oblivious to the others. We found out that whole cast knew when we thought we'd surprise them with our engagement, you know especially when they probably didn't know we were going out. So when we did announce it, no one was shocked!"

**Syla:** "Ouch Kinda ruined the fun and the surprise…"

**Kurenai:** "Exactly! Talk about buzz killer. It was so embarrassing especially when Tenten yelled "Finally! What took you both so long! Everyone pay up 10 bucks come on." But now that well look back at it's nice to know that our engagement was not the typical stereotype, it was unique."

**Syla:** "So Itachi what about your romance life? Got anyone special that your fans should know about?"

**Itachi:** "Um…..right now I'm-"

**Kurenai:** "-Oh why drag it Itachi! He's been going steady with Tenten for two years now. And surprisingly it was due to Anko, Sasuke, and Hanabi's influence that they are where they are today. Anko's my best friend and Sasuke is like a little brother to us and Anko. While Hanabi was so fed up as she puts it "God realize your pent up frustration and hit the sac already! You're killing us here!" (Itachi blushes) and then Anko adds to it stating "Damn straight girl! You give it to these fools good and hard!" Then Sasuke shakes his head "wow you guys are so dense that even Hanabi, we're speaking about Hanabi the little brat can even see it…" "And so from that they both have been together."

**Syla:** "Oh really! Wow that is hilarious but now we officially know that (looking at camera) girls unfortunately Itachi is no longer available, and boys Tenten is also now off the market. (Looks back at celebrities) "I'd, like to ask one more question, if you were to choose between Sakura and Hinata, who would you say is more suited for Naruto?"

**Kurenai:** "Oooh that's a tricky question. I personally believe Hinata should have been with him. But unfortunately to her death in the show, I guess he's stuck with Sakura."

**Itachi:** "I believe Sakura would be better, not because of Hinata's tragic ending, but more so for the fact both sakura's and Naruto's characters are similar yet different. They both inspire each other and let's not forget Sakura keeps him in line."

**Kurenai:** "But at least both girls have ended up with really good looking men. Despite Hinata absence from the show, she was still a major character and comes to visit us all and her fiancé, Kakashi. And yes Hinata's sudden death in the show was due to her pregnancy, both are expecting their child very soon."

**Syla:** 'And let's not forget Sakura who's going steady with our Bleach hero, Ichigo. Thank you both so much!"

**Itachi:** "No problem"

**Kurenai:** "It was fun!"

**Syla:** "I'll see you guys back after a short commercial break."

* * *

><p><strong>Syla:<strong> "Hi everyone, this is FTV at the Fanfic Awards, here by my side are Naraku and Kohaku from you know it Inuyasha. Congratulations to both of you 'like father like son' as the saying goes, for selected nominees for the 'Best Child Artist' and 'Best Antagonist" of this year's awards."

**Both:** "Thank you"

**Syla:** "I believe this is your first debut Kohaku is it not? How does it feel?"

**Kohaku:** "yes this is my first acting debut and I'm happy that I was offered the role. It was quite funny the way the procedure was taken to get me to play the part. In the end my parents gave their approval after some little hassles here and there (gives pointed look towards Naraku) "As for my experience on set, the cast is just so friendly and supportive. Our director was no hard on me or Rin and Shippo. He let things go our way, which made it easier for us and more comfortable to act. I'm also grateful for the fact that now I get to spend much more time with my parents apart from my previous life where they were continuously busy. Yet they do so much to make room and effort to be with me and big sis." (Naraku pats his head smiling fondly at him)

**Syla:** "Aww I'm really happy to hear that. Naraku I have got to ask, did you give the same amount of 'hassle' when your daughter was asked to portray the younger version of your wife?"

**Naraku:** "Ha ha, no it's only fair that she also gets to act even for a small part since Kohaku got the chance. Sango and I have agreed that now that Kohaku was acting, and by luck Chihiro was to be provided the opportunity, then she will be allowed."

**Syla:** 'Now this might be a bit personal, if you are willing to answer the question is how do you feel about your wife and Miroku's relationship in the show with all the groping?"

**Naraku:** "Honestly, I'm not bothered by it because both Miroku and Sango have a sibling relationship. When it comes to acting, you got to do what you got to do in order to bring out the feel and the story successfully. Plus Miroku is a good friend of mine and I married Sango knowing she was an actress. We trust each other and respect the roles that we accept. So it's fine."

**Kohaku:** "Miroku's a cool uncle and I know my parents love each other. It was awkward at first seeing my parents kiss other people in films but as I got older and worked in the industry I can tell that media life and real life are so different. Or else I would be like 'Get your hands off my mom!' ha ha."

**Syla:** "Thank you both for sticking around and hope you both, Sango and Chihiro and great evening."

**Naraku:** "It was our pleasure, and we also wish you a good evening."

**Kohaku:** "Yup, it was great talking to you (looks at camera and waves)." Both walk away to friends and family.

**Syla:** "Now guys it's onto the show, hope you stay longer to watch the rest of the event. This is Syla from FTV signing off. Have a good night."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored and figured I'd do something spontaneously and this is what I got in results.<strong>

**Hoped you liked it, if not then too bad. **

**Please review and hope to come back with another story that is much better and thought out thoroughly. **

**~ Syla~**


End file.
